


Expert

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think General Landry really stopped to consider the ramifications of calling in a patient’s boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #233 "the ex"

“Huh,” said John, when he regained consciousness to the unfamiliar sight of the SGC infirmary ceiling.

The voice that answered was much more familiar. “Ah, you’re awake, colonel,” said Jennifer Keller. “How do you feel?”

“Confused,” he said. “Aren’t you a civilian?”

She smiled, holding out her arms for him to see the neat blouse and skirt she was wearing under her lab coat. “You must be feeling better, if you can criticize my fashion choices.”

John smiled back, then frowned. “What happened?”

“A run-in with some Ancient tech, apparently,” replied Keller. “Doctor Lee tells me that he’d asked you to activate a few devices for him, and one of them had some unexpected effects. It immediately rendered you unconscious, and Doctor Lam was unable to revive you.” She took his wrist, measuring his pulse, then shone a pen light into each eye. “Do you feel any pain? Tingling, nausea, itching?”

“No, nothing. How long have I been out?”

“Seven hours. When you hit five, General Landry called and asked if I was willing to beam in for a consult.”

“Well, thanks,” said John. He paused, while she made a notation on the chart at the foot of his bed, then said, “Okay, am I the only one who thinks this is weird?”

Keller laughed. “Oh, it’s weird. But here on Earth, I’m the leading expert on the medical side of Ancient technology, and your medical history with them in particular. I don’t think General Landry really stopped to consider the ramifications of calling in a patient’s boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend.”

“Yeah, that’s weird,” John agreed. “But I have to say, I’m glad you’re here, doc.”

She smiled. “I still care enough about Rodney to want him to be happy, and a big enough woman to admit that he’s happier with you than he ever was with me.”

“I...” said John. “Um, thanks?”

“Your vitals look fine,” said Keller, mercifully changing the subject. “So I’m giving you a conditional all-clear.”

John slid his feet over the side of the bed. “Thanks, doc.”

She stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “Don’t thank me, yet. The condition is that I’m not releasing you until someone can stay with you. And Landry radioed Atlantis, so Rodney is due here any minute.”

As if on cue, a loud voice said, “Sheppard, what the hell have you done now!?”

Keller patted John’s knee. “I’ll leave you to it, then,” she said.

“That’s harsh, doc,” he said.

“Maybe,” she allowed. “But you wouldn’t have it any other way, would you?”

Rodney rounded the corner of the curtain surrounding John’s bed, already mid-rant about stupid, reckless colonels, and John knew his grin was a little goofy. “Never.”

THE END


End file.
